


Unexpected Return

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curses, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Sex Change, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

When they returned to the bunker, Sam and Dean found Castiel in the exact same position they’ d left him in. He was hunched over a book, researching about possible angel sightings in the hopes of locating Gabriel once again. Sam gave Dean a sad look and left the room, leaving the elder hunter alone with his lover.   
  
While in the shower, Sam looked down at the various scars that covered his body, including the newest one on his chest. A witch had him tied up and had carved various sigils into his chest, he’d prayed to Gabriel and was hoping that the angel would save him, but he never came. Sam had realised that their relationship, although short-lived, was most definitely over. Dean had rescued Sam, which meant carving something into his chest to remove the sigils, and reduce the chances of Sam suffering in the future. Sam eventually climbed out of the shower, and decided to take a nap before he would go in search of food.

 

When Sam awoke hours later, something felt different, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He assumed he was just getting the flu and after pulling some loose sweatpants over the boxer shorts he was already wearing, he went to the kitchen in search of food.   
“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked from behind Sam. Sam frowned and turned around.  
“It’s me, Sammy” Sam said, confused.   
“Don’t think so somehow” Dean said, pointing a gun to Sam. Castiel walked in, just as confused.  
“Dean, this is Samuel. He’s likely been cursed” Castiel said and walked over to Sam. Sam frowned. Cursed?   
“What the fuck is going on?” He asked.   
“Look in a mirror” Dean said, turning the safety on the gun and slipping it in his pocket. Sam went out to the bathroom and frowned at the sight. His hair was longer than usual, he had breasts that weren’t there when he went to sleep, and he didn’t look like himself. The curse had made him female. He cursed slightly and sighed, walking back out.   
“The bitch, oops I mean witch, is dead so surely it should have worn off by now?” Dean said, confused.  
“I shall research it” Castiel said, and walked away. Dean shook his head and also left, leaving Sam alone in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the salad he’d bought, taking it to his room to eat.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Castiel walked into Sam’s room, finding the eldest hunter laid on his? Her? Belly, reading a book in the nude.   
“Uh...Sam?” Castiel said, unsure of what else to say. Sam looked over.  
“Oh hey Cas, just a sec” Sam said and pulled some sweatpants on along with a tshirt.   
“I have done some research and the curse you have gotten, it is unlike any that I have seen before” Castiel said, sitting beside Sam on the bed.  
“Okay...” Sam said, slightly worried.  
“There are two cures for it, and one is most unlikely from the technicalities aspect, the other is unlikely from who you are as a person” Castiel explained.   
“You can either get the blood of a virgin, heart of an orca and three different plants that are native to North Korea, or the more simple option, you would need to have coitus with an angel or demon, someone who has supernatural powers essentially...” Castiel trailed off.   
“Well, we only know a few people with powers. You, Crowley, Rowena, Anna or Balthazar, and no offence by this but fuck no” Sam chuckled. Castiel nodded.  
“Understandable...there’s always Gabriel. I must stress this to you Sam, if you do not have coitus with a being with supernatural powers within 72 hours, you will die” Castiel said before leaving the room, likely to go and locate Dean.   
“Well that’s fucking great” Sam cursed and looked around his room.  
“Gonna fucking die cos Gabriel won’t get his ass down here” He said, purposely aiming it towards his lover? Ex – lover?.

 

A day passed before anything happened. Dean and Sam were in the library, Castiel was searching heaven in search of Gabriel.   
“So you gotta get your freak on with an angel or demon?” Dean said, confused as ever.   
“Yeah, and of everyone that we know, none of them are...right” Sam trailed off. Dean nodded.   
“Yeah...what about Samandriel?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head.  
“Well you need to find someone, I’m not burning your body next week” Dean said.   
“I’ll do it” A voice said from behind them, a wave of confidence that neither had expected.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“ _I’ll do it”_

Sam spun round, hearing the voice he loved so dearly. Stood before him was Gabriel. He looked dishevelled, injured and possibly...scared? Sam frowned, he couldn’t say anything.   
“Where the fuck have you been?” Dean asked Gabriel, but Gabriel ignored him, his eyes not leaving Sam’s. Sam slowly stood and made his way towards Gabriel, his hands cupping Gabriel’s face as Sam kissed him deeply. Dean grimaced slightly, Gabriel sensed this and snapped his fingers, transporting them down to Sam’s bedroom, where he laid Sam out on the bed and kissed him gently. Sam moaned lowly and removed the loose fitting jumper he was wearing. The sight of him topless was something new to Gabriel. What were once well defined abs, with at least a six pack and maybe more, had now become breasts, and they were at least a 38DDD, if not larger. He loved it. Gabriel leant down and took one nipple into his mouth, teasing the other with his thumb. If Sam’s nipples were sensitive before, which they very much where, then holy shit. The reaction Sam had when he felt Gabriel’s hot mouth surrounding his nipples had him thrusting his hips upwards, his hands knotting in Gabriel’ hair, and Sam’s lip looked as though it were going to explode from where Sam was biting it to silence his moans.   
“Holy fucking shit Gabriel you better get inside of me, now” Sam cursed, sliding his hands into his sweatpants and fingering himself. Having slept with women, Sam at least knew a way that would get him close that seemed to work on many other females.

 

Dean grimaced when he heard moaning from Sam’s room but Castiel just seemed to smirk slightly.   
“You’re turned on by this, aren’t you” Dean smirked, asking Castiel. Castiel blushed and nodded.   
“You little -” He said, cut off when Castiel climbed into his lap and mouthed along his jaw.

 

Sam was moaning louder than he had ever done in his life. Gabriel had him laid on the bed, his legs spread wider than he thought possible, and Gabriel’s tongue was doing amazing things. Sam had his hands knotted tightly in Gabriel’s hair and was holding his head down, while rolling his hips to meet Gabriel’s tongue. Sam came with a shout before he could clear his mind fully. Gabriel stood up when Sam’s hands left his head. He stripped out of his own jeans and shirt. Left only in silk boxer shorts, Gabriel watched Sam rolling his hips needily on the bed.   
“Someone’s horny” He chastised.  
“Haven’t had sex since you left” Sam hissed, pulling Gabriel out of his boxer shorts and stroking him to full hardness. That sentence seemed to knock Gabriel, he didn’t move or even say anything for a while. That gave Sam the opportunity to take charge. He pulled Gabriel down and using one hand, spread himself, while using his other hand to push Gabriel inside of him. Sam was so used to topping that feeling Gabriel inside of him was something completely new, but he knew he liked it. Gabriel seemed to jump into action when he felt Sam grinding against him, and he started to fuck into him, fast and hard, just how they liked it. Sam came with a shout of Gabriel’s name, and pulled Gabriel down into a deep kiss, using it to try and get Gabriel to come. It seemed to work because Gabriel came with a moan soon after. Sam smirked and tugged on Gabriels hair slightly as they pulled apart. Gabriel seemed to collapse onto the bed, soon curling into Sam’s breasts and falling asleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gabriel was the first one to wake up, waking Sam up with kitten licks over the head of Sam’s dick.   
“Hmmm” Sam moaned, still half asleep. Gabriel chuckled and teased Sam awake.   
“Wakey wakey big boy” He grinned.  
“It’s worked” He chuckled, deep throating Sam, which quickly awoke the hunter. Sam groaned and rocked his hips as Gabriel bobbed his head over and over until Sam came with a moan. Gabriel clambered up into Sam’s lap and kissed him deeply, rolling his hips slightly. Sam smirked.   
“Use you’re angelic powers, I can’t be fucked with lube” Sam admitted. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, opening himself up without lube being used. Sam fucked into him and grinned. Gabriel moaned as he bounced on Sam’s dick until they were both coming with a moan.

 

Eventually, they decided to get dressed and go in search of Dean. When they reached the kitchen, they found a note saying Dean and Castiel had gone on a supply run. Sam laid on the sofa and pulled Gabriel on top of him, he kissed him gently, his hands resting on Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel moaned lowly and gripped Sam’s shoulders, rolling his hips. Sam smirked and cupped Gabriel’s ass, rolling his hips. Gabriel whimpered and moaned, rolling his hips harder and faster. Sam moaned and flipped them over, pinning Gabriel down and rolling his hips. Gabriel moaned at the dry friction until he came with a loud moan, his head thrown back. Sam chuckled and pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers. He stroked himself until he came with a moan.

 

When Dean and Castiel returned a while later, they were surprised to find that Gabriel had stayed and was curled around Sam on the sofa.


End file.
